Sir Vared of Zandar
|-| 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Sir Vared of Zandar is Paleo Knight Gold Ranger, the Sixth Rangers of the Paleo Knight Rangers. Vared is the elder brother of Kurash. Character History He is a descendant of the Alliance, whose tribe refused to participate in the fight with their fellow Zandars against the Space Virgin for 65 million years ago and have since secluded themselves to the bottom of the sea. However, due to their long exile, the tribe has experienced ever-dwindling numbers in their population in the present day. This motivates Vared to venture into the surface world in search of a wife as a means to preserve his lineage. Personality Contrary to his handsome features and position in high society, Vared is rather unpopular in most social circles due to his extreme frugality and perfectionist nature. He is also known for his slightly snobbish disposition and unfriendly manners. However, these traits do not undervalue his devotion to his younger sister, who's rescue by Jeremy convinces him to ally with the others. He wasn't allowed to joined with the Paleo Knights team due to a tragic event in the past, as Neptune Megazord harbours a strong distaste for the surface dwellers and those from the Sea Alliance Tribe who interact with them. Despite Mosa's hatred towards land Paleo Knights, He doesn't hate them and lost his confidence to talk to them as he viewed them as they didn't look bad. However, he succesfully convinced MosaRex to help the land Dino Knight when they are in trouble fighting with Gachireus. Due to some of his limits in social skills, Kurash finds some of the land Paleo Knights more approachable, something that gets him jealous at times. He is easily smitten by women, but his luck usually ends in failure. Powers and Abilities ;Sea Alliance Physiology : As member of Sea Alliance, he possessed these following abilities: :;Longevity :: A soul tribespeople age very slowly and can live for hundreds of years. :;Aquatic Respiration :: A soul tribespeople can breathe underwater. :;Water Telepathy :: Vared can communicate with his sister or Tidal Megazord through a water source. :;Hyperosmia :: A soul tribespeople possess high sense of smell. Oto states that it is as sharp as fish's. Ryusoul Gold Arsenal * Mosa Breaker ** Mosa Changer ** Mosa Blade *Dino Soul **Gold Dino Soul Zord *Neptune Megazord Attacks *'Mosa Dino Slash': By inserting a spare Gold Dino Soul on the Mosa Blade, Dino Knight Gold gathers all of Mosa's power and executes an extremely powerful energy slash, that takes the form of Mosa's head, with the Mosa Blade. ** Another variation of the Mosa Dino Slash is a highly energized slash. Appearances: PRDSK Episodes 14-22, 24-33 - Upgrades= - Darkness Soul= Using the Darkness Soul, Dino Knight Gold can summon the Shadow Armor, allowing him to perform darkness-based attacks. While in this form, the Mosa Changer can fire miniature discs of darkness that act as black holes. Arsenal * Mosa Breaker ** Mosa Changer ** Mosa Blade *Dino Soul **Gold Dino Soul **Darkness Soul Zord *Darkness Neptune Megazord **Neptune Megazord **Shadow Raptor Zord Attacks ;Shadow Spin Storm :Using the Mosa Breaker, Dino Knight Gold charges up a massive sphere of darkness energy the converts into a black hole before launching it and consuming the enemy before exploding. Appearances: PRDSK Episodes 21, 29 - Cosmo Soul= Using the Cosmo Soul, Dino Knight Gold can equip the Cosmo Armor, allowing him to perform powerful cosmic-based attacks. Arsenal * Mosa Breaker ** Mosa Changer ** Mosa Blade *Dino Soul **Gold Dino Soul **Cosmo Soul Mecha *Cosmo Neptune Megazord **Neptune Megazord **Cosmo Megazord ***Light Raptor Zord ***Shadow Raptor Zord Attacks Appearances: PRDSK Episodes 24 - Frozen Soul= Using the Frozen Soul, Dino Knight Gold can equip the Frost Armor, allowing him to perform powerful ice-based attacks and fly at super speed. Arsenal * Mosa Breaker ** Mosa Changer ** Mosa Blade *Dino Soul **Gold Dino Soul **Frozen Soul Mecha *Frost Wyrm Megazord **Neptune Megazord **Ptera Zord Attacks *'Final Blizzard Shot': Dino Knight Gold charges and fire a freezing energy ball at the Minosaur. Appearances: PRDSK Episodes TBA }} }} Behind the Scenes * to be added Portrayal * to be added Category:Volt2002Alfred